Verdades y mentiras
by Al Golightly
Summary: ShortFic Era suya por derecho, por todo lo que había pasado desde aquella aciaga tarde de otoño, por todo lo que había hecho por ella. En realidad, todo lo había hecho por ella. Por su bien. Por el bien de ambos. De los tres.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K.Rowling, y, como dudo que le moleste que me pase las horas fantaseando con ellos, me he decidido a compartir mis pequeñas historias con quién quiera leerlas.

**Prólogo**

Todo a su alrededor eran cenizas. Ni una casa en pie. Ni una persona viva. Todo cenizas. Incluso la casa donde había pasado gran parte de su infancia estaba en ruinas, y sobre ella, sobre toda la ciudad en realidad, se alzaba la marca tenebrosa, clara y brillante. Aterradora.

Se dijo a si misma que no todo estaba perdido, que aun cabía sitio para la esperanza. ¿Por qué no? Ellos podrían haber salido de compras a la ciudad, o podían haber ido a pasar el fin de semana al norte…Después de todo, no tenían por qué contarle todos sus planes.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, observándolo todo a su paso. No podia creerlo. No quería creerlo. Aquel no sería mas que un pueblo, normal y corriente, de no ser por ella. La mejor amiga del niño que vivió. Una de las personas mas allegadas al mayor enemigo del mundo impuro, del mundo muggle. Jamás habrían atacado Delabole, en el condado de Cornwall, de no ser porque sus padres vivían allí. Y se sintió culpable del horrible suceso.

Vio la panadería del señor Whytaker, la cafetería de Clare, la farmacia de la señora Bunbury, el banco donde todos los sábados por la mañana se sentaba a charlar con Ernest y Gwendolyn…Lo vio todo, pero en su mente. La realidad era que todo estaba hecho cenizas.

"No lo hagas Hermione. Volvamos, ya nada se puede hacer" dijo un chico a sus espaldas.

Pero la joven hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería pisar ese suelo por última vez, comprobar por si misma que todo estaba perdido.

No necesitó entrar en lo que quedaba de casa para saber que eso era verdad. A sus pies encontró una pequeña pulsera. No era bonita, sino mas bien tosca. En ella se intercalaban flores de madera y pequeñas piedras blancas limadas sin pulcritud. Algunas estaban rotas, pero aún así la reconoció.

Era de ella, de su madre. No había otra igual en el mundo, porque se la había hecho ella. Aun recordaba la sonrisa de la mujer cuando se la entregó. Hermione se agachó a cogerla, pero ya no se pudo levantar.

Cayó de rodillas, con la pulsera fuertemente apretada entre sus pequeñas manos.

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara, por primera vez en años.

No es que no hubiese tenido motivos para llorar durante cuatro largos años de guerra, sino que se había prometido a si misma que jamás lloraría. Sabía que si comenzaba no seria capaz de parar, inundando su corazón y el de todos a su alrededor. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, se estaba traicionando a si misma.

Sintió las manos de su amigo sobre los hombros, intentando consolarla. Pero nada servia en ese momento. Ni las caricias de Ron eran capaces de mitigar el dolor; el dolor por la muerte de sus padres, el dolor por una guerra cruel, por tantas sonrisas apagadas prematuramente, por tantas voces silenciadas en tan poco tiempo y de manera tan abrupta. Le dolían todas y cada una de las muertes, pero estas pesaban mas que las demás, porque estaba segura de que si ella no hubiese existido todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Delabore estarían vivos. Si ella no hubiese entrado en el mundo mágico a los 11 años de edad sus padres estarían pasando su consulta y repartiendo caramelos sin azúcar a pequeños niños con un par de dientes de leche menos. Ella los había condenado a todos.

"Yo…ya sabes que no soy muy bueno para esto…Pero sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que quieras" dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su amiga. Esta correspondió al gesto, y su llanto fue creciendo poco a poco. Sentía que nada ni nadie lo podría parar.

"No van a volver…" era la frase que se repetía en su mente. Cada vez estaba mas sola. Nadie iba a volver.


	2. Capítulo 1: El odio gana al dolor

**Capítulo 1**

Las mañanas en La Madriguera eran todas iguales y a la vez diferentes entre si. Todas las mañanas estaban a la mesa Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bill ,Fleur, Charlie, Doutzen (la novia de este), Hagrid, Moody, Lupin y Thonks.

Algunos días, cuando las noticias eran muy malas, pasaban el desayuno en silencio, casi sin mirarse.

Otros días, cuando intentaban olvidar el horror, el desayuno era, cuanto menos, ruidoso.

La señora Weasley charlaba animadamente con Doutzen sobre los preparativos de su próxima boda con el hijo mayor de la mujer. Fleur intentaba meter baza sirviendose de la experiencia la suya con Bill.

Lupin y Thonks aprovechaban para pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, que casi siempre no era mucho.

Fred, George y Bill charlaban animadamente sobre la tienda y los nuevos productos que los gemelos estaban preparando.

Los mas jóvenes, que ya no eran unos niños, sabían disimular su angustia y tristeza un poco peor que los demás. Desayunaban en silencio casi siempre; Harry y Ginny se dedicaban furtivas y cálidas miradas, y Ron casi siempre era incapaz de levantar la mirada de su taza de café para mirar a Hermione.

Ella era incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo desde aquel día en Delabole. Apenas comía, no había conseguido dormir una noche entera desde hacía ya varios días, y no consentía en hablar con nadie. Conseguían hacerla salir de su habitación en muy pocas ocasiones, pero el desayuno era siempre una de ellas.

Una mañana, casi una semana después de la muerte de los Granger, todos se dieron cuenta de que la situación era insostenible al ver entrar a Hermione en la cocina. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, mas delgada y sin brillo alguno en sus ojos. Parecía estar muerta por dentro. Todos lo veían pero nadie queria aceptarlo. La chica se estaba consumiendo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado.

Ya le habían dejado un tiempo para que lo aceptase, para que se tranquilizase. Y Harry sería el encargado de intentar hacer que regresase.

"Hermione, mírame" Harry estaba sentado delante de la chica, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida, y parecía no escucharle. "Ya se que esto no es fácil para ti, pero tienes que seguir adelante. Hazlo por ellos"

Nada. Harry ya sabía que eso no funcionaria, conocía muy bien a su amiga. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que contarle, aunque el resto de la Orden se opusiese a ello. La venganza no tiene que ser el único motivo por el que ella tenga ganas de vivir, decían los demás. Pero él lo único que deseaba era volver a escuchar su voz. Así que lo hizo.

"Sabemos donde está Malfoy"

El efecto fue instantáneo. Hermione levantó la mirada. Las palabras de Harry se mezclaron en su cabeza con una voz infantil, asustada. Era la voz de la pequeña Madison Silver. La veía agarrada a la mano de su madre, fría e inerte. La escuchaba decirle que a su madre la había matado un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos frios.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy fue el nombre que salió de los labios de Hermione. Su última palabra en semanas fue la única que le hizo volver a hablar.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó súbitamente la joven, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry no contestaba. "Vamos, dime donde está" exigió ella.

Harry siguió sin contestar. Y no lo hizo porque no reconocía a quien le estaba hablando. Vio miedo y odio en sus ojos. De repente Hermione se levantó y agarro al chico por los hombros. "¡Dímelo!" Había perdido los nervios, cosa que jamás había hecho. No era propio de ella.

"Lo tenemos nosotros, encerrado. No debes preocuparte más por eso. No volverá a hacer daño a nadie" le dijo sonriente, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

"¿Lo matareis? Quiero verlo cuando lo hagáis" Harry se quedó helado. Jamás habría esperado escuchar eso de su amiga. En cuatro años de guerra se habían cometido numerosas atrocidades, pero jamás había escuchado tales palabras salir de boca de Hermione. El dolor la había transformado. No era ella misma. Y fue en ese momento cuando supo que había hecho mal, muy mal, en darle esa información a Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamás había sentido nada igual. Era algo realmente…placentero. Si, placentero era el adjetivo justo. Lo tenía a sus pies, tal y como siempre debería haber estado. Las muecas de asco y completa satisfacción se sucedían en su rostro.

Su cabello platinado que normalmente se encontraba ordenado e impoluto ahora se veía muy revuelto y sucio. Llevaba puesta una camisa originalmente blanca, pero ahora estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre, mugre y sudor. Estaba descalzo, tirado en el centro de una pequeña sala circular.

Estaban solos. Es más, nadie sabía que el prisionera tenía compañía a esas horas de la noche. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Hermione sintió de repente la punzada de la ira y apenas pudo resistir el impulso de matarlo. Exhausto, consumido. Solo tenía que agacharse y cerrar sus pequeñas manos alrededor del robusto cuello del rubio, y observar como su pecho dejaba de subir y bajar gradualmente. Si.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil del mortífago, y alargó ambas manos hasta su blanco cuello. Luego de un par de segundos de dudas comenzó a hacer fuerza, poco a poco. Notaba que respiraba con mas dificultad, pero aún lo hacía. Tenía que apretar mas.

Él parecía no darse cuenta, y esto era lo que mas molestaba a la muchacha. Quería que lo último que Malfoy viese al morir fuesen sus ojos, brillantes de emoción. Así que apretó mas, mucho mas. Y él abrió los ojos de par en par. La vio. La reconoció. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Apenas podía moverse, no le valdría de nada gritar, y ya no podía respirar.

Hermione supo que se le estaba escapando la vida cuando sintió una mano fría en una de sus muñecas. No le apretaba, solo la tenía posada sobre la suya. Patético. Apretó mas, mucho mas, y no paró ni cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la pequeña mazmorra al abrirse. Ni tampoco quería parar cuando sintió las manos de Thonks sobre ella, separándola del joven Malfoy.

"Suéltame. He de hacerlo. Es lo justo" gritó la morena, intentando zafarse de las manos de su amiga. Había estado a punto de hacerlo. Unos segundos mas y Malfoy estaría tirado sin vida en lugar de estar de rodillas, vivo, intentado ponerse en pié sin lograrlo.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarle? No es tu deber, ni tu privilegio. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Has cambiado demasiado. No te vuelvas como ellos. No te rebajes a su nivel" dijo la aurora con tono de preocupación. Por fin le había dicho lo que había estado pensando durante semanas. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, no había vuelto a sonreír hasta ese momento, con sus manos intentado ahogar al prisionero. La oscuridad se estaba apoderando de ella.

"Oh, la pequeña y repugnante sangre sucia esta triste y enojada, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué será…" consiguió articular Draco. "Para matar a un Malfoy hay que tener algo mas que suerte"

Hermione no supo si Malfoy sabía lo que se avecinaba o fue una mera coincidencia, pero en ese preciso instante una horda de Mortífagos se abalanzó sobre las dos mujeres.


	3. Capítulo 2: Diferencias

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione jamás fue capaz de precisar como había ocurrido todo aquella fatídica noche. Todo lo que recordaba era oscuridad. Lo negro lo había invadido todo de repente y el dolor se había apoderado de ella en una fracción de segundo.

Dolor que aun se negaba a abandonarla.

Las primeras dos semanas las había pasado encerrada en su pequeña celda. Eran cuatro paredes desnudas excepto por una fría puerta metálica de color negro y una minúscula fuente de agua.

Todo su mundo se había reducido a ese pequeño habitáculo, y a la persona que día tras día se colocaba detrás de esta. Había tardado días en darse cuenta de que siempre era la misma persona, y una semana fue suficiente para ponerle nombre al sujeto: Draco Malfoy.

Pasaba las horas en un rincón, serena, muy calmada. No quería darle la satisfacción de verla enloquecer tan pronto. Porque sabía perfectamente que él la miraba. Sabía exactamente el momento en que el llegaba y cuando se iba. Sabía cuando acariciaba la puerta, escuchaba a la perfección los susurros que él le dedicaba casi inconscientemente.

Mi pequeña impura, la llamaba. Mi mayor error. Mi tropiezo. Mi descuido. Decenas de nombres, siempre despectivos, y lo único que nunca cambiaba era el posesivo. La consideraba suya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione apenas se movía, y se tapaba cuanto podía con el escueto trozo de tela que le hacia las veces de ropa. Le habían quitado la suya. Él le había quitado su ropa. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, así que se tapaba sus bronceadas piernas, asqueada de que él pudiese verlas.

Y eso solo fue el principio.

Primero pasaba por su celda un par de minutos al día, media hora a lo sumo. Pero con el paso del tiempo los ratos que pasaban "juntos" se hacían mas y mas largos. Llegaron a ser horas. Horas que él pasaba pegado a la puerta y ella acurrucada contra la pared del fondo. No era miedo. Jamás mostró miedo frente a él. Estaba aterrada, pero eso su captor jamás lo supo, porque Draco Malfoy no veía mas allá de bucles castaños y ojos color miel.

No era consciente. Realmente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. No se daba cuenta de que ella se había convertido en una parte suya. Él era ella, pero ella se resistía a ser él. Y cómo no resistirse. Los daños causados eran demasiados. Los prejuicios, las mentiras, el dolor. Todo era demasiado.

Pero no para él. Ella era la única que le había manchado. Habría podido matarle. Había querido hacerlo, pero no se lo habían permitido. De no ser por una auror habría muerto a manos de una sangre sucia.

Que ironía.

Pero el destino siempre es caprichoso, y ahora la sed de venganza de Hermione debería esperar. Porque la sed de Draco estaba creciendo mas y mas mientras la miraba a través de la rendija de la puerta de la celda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que se abrió la puerta de su celda Hermione apenas pudo ver la figura situada en medio de esta. La luz la cegaba, hacía exactamente diecisiete días que no veía la luz del sol.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, con el antebrazo colocado delante, temiendo que al abrirlos unos ojos grises estuviesen delante de los suyos. Pero antes de verle escuchó su voz.

"Levántate" dijo el rubio. Su tono de voz era duro, autoritario, aunque dulce comparado con el que le siguió al ver que Hermione no se levantaba. "Vamos sangre sucia. A partir de ahora vas a hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga. Todo. Así que levántate. Ya"

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la agarró de la muñeca. Levantó a la chica de un solo tirón, pero una vez de pié se tambaleó y volvió a caer. Apenas tenía fuerzas.

"Patética..." dijo Malfoy mas para si mismo que para ella. "Das asco, ¿lo sabías? Has de darte un baño. Aunque por mucho que frotes seguirás siendo la mugrienta sabelotodo de siempre" Sonrió ante su propio comentario. Ya casi se había olvidado de lo bien que le sentaba insultarla, pero no era tan divertido si ella parecía no estar escuchando.

"¿No vas a decir nada? No seas estúpida. Mas te vale complacerme, te tengo en mis manos. ¡Puedo hacerte lo que se me antoje! ¿Me oyes?" Su tono de voz había subido paulatinamente. Ahora gritaba.

"Te oigo, si, te escucho. Pero sabes que jamás voy a hacer nada de lo que tu me digas. Antes muerta" Nunca perdería la dignidad, aunque su vida estuviese en juego.

O al menos eso creía ella hasta que vio los ojos de Malfoy demasiado cerca. Tanto, que hasta vio su cara de terror reflejada en ellos. Este se había inclinado hacia ella, que aun estaba en el suelo, y había estrechado el cuello de la chica entre sus blancas manos.

"No voy a matarte Granger. No me creas tan estúpido. Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas...Y vas a hacerlo, porque tengo en mi mano la vida de todo lo que mas quieres. Quiero decir, de los que aun te quedan... ¿Te gustó el recuerdo que te dejé?" dijo mirando la muñeca de Hermione, donde descansaba la pequeña pulsera de madera y piedra tallada. "Para que veas que siempre me acuerdo de ti"

Ya no había dolor. Ya no estaba cansada, no tenía hambre ni sed. Lo único que sentía era odio, odio hacia el mortífago que tenía delante. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no pararía hasta verle en el suelo, suplicante.

Muerto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese fue la primera de numerosas visitas, al menos una diaria, pero fue su última conversación en semanas.

Ella raramente le veía a él, mientras que este apenas pestañeaba cuando la observaba.

Necesitaba saber por qué ella era tan superior. Por qué parecía sentirse superior a todos los demás. Superior a él. Y no lo comprendía, cuanto mas la miraba mas miserable la veía.

Débil, indefensa, sucia. Patética.

Pero jamás perdía ese gesto de dignidad, la cabeza erguida, la mirada orgullosa.

En poco tiempo llegó a comprender que no iba a conseguir su propósito tan fácilmente. Verla humillada le iba a costar mas de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Luego de tres semanas de cautiverio, Malfoy volvió a entrar en la celda. Se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella, que seguia acurrucada en un rincón. Le tendió una bandeja de plata, muy diferente a las que veía todos los días, y que contenía una comida también muy diferente de la que comía a diario: pan blanco, carne en abundancia, verduras y también varias piezas de fruta.

"Come" dijo Malfoy sin mas. Era una orden. Hermione se estaba quedando en los huesos

La tentación era enorme. Solamente con el olor se le hacía la boca agua, pero, ¿debía? Aceptar su caridad era un claro signo de debilidad. Pero...todo tenía tan buena pinta... Alargó una mano hasta la fuente, y, temerosa, cogió una rebanada de pan.

"No creas que con esto vas a ganarte mi confianza, Malfoy" dijo la chica antes de meterse el pan en la boca. Le supo a gloria.

Un movimiento del rubio la puso en alerta.

"¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!" gritó la chica, aun con la boca llena.

"Por Merlín Granger, tranquilízate. Si quisiese matarte no te cebaría primero. Eso solo son cuentos muggles" Se levantó aun con una sonrisa en la cara, y no dejó de dar vueltas por la reducida sala mientras Hermione devoraba su comida. Comenzó a gustarle verla comer con ansia, casi con regocijo.

De vez en cuando una pizca de salsa de la carne caía hasta su barbilla.

A ella poco le importaba, y a él no le parecía precisamente repugnante. Era mas bien curioso. Ninguna mujer se había comportado así en su presencia.

Dulces, gráciles y delicadas, así eran todas cuando él estaba en la sala.

Débiles, sumisas e idiotas. Así las veía él en realidad. A todas.

A todas excepto a ella. No cabía duda de que era inteligente, la mas inteligente de su promoción, por delante de él mismo.

Estaba sucia, muy sucia y despeinada, y parecía no importarle.

La educación que exhibía en Hogwarts parecía habérsele olvidado, por lo menos frente a él.

Era diferente. Asquerosamente diferente. Sus modales, su aspecto, su sangre. Todo en ella era diferente, ella era ¿mejor? No, su impureza le impedía ser mejor, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Pobre ingenua. Ella seguía con la cabeza alta, creyéndose alguien. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? No era tan difícil, el se había encargado de explicarle que era un ser inferior durante sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Pero ella parecía seguir sin comprenderlo. Ya había acabado de comer, y se dedicaba a lanzarle a Draco una mirada inquisidora con sus grandes ojos castaños.

"¿A cuantos mas habéis capturado?" preguntó Hermione.

"A nadie tan valioso como tu" contestó Malfoy entre risas.

"¿Qué quereis de mi?" soltó por fin Hermione. Esa pregunta había estado rondando por su cabeza demasiadas semanas. ¿Por qué ella? Si, era una reputada aurora, pero había muchísimas figuras mas destacadas que ella en esa guerra, y Thonks era una de ellas. La respuesta del mortífago le había llevado a pensar que no la habían capturado. ¿Por qué a ella sí? Las habían cogido por sorpresa y las superaban en número con creces. Jamás habría podido escapar.

Así que, ¿que pretendían sacar de ella, especialmente de ella?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ya tengo los exámenes encima y no tengo demasiado tiempo...

Muchas gracias a Kamy Magic y Silviota por los reviews! No me había dado cuenta de que los tenía restringidos ;) Venga, una colleja para la novata ¬¬

La verdad es que me dasanimé al ver solo 2 reviews...Sniff... Pero me paré a pensar, y que más da que no lo haga bien, si lo mío es la Psicología! Así que voy a acabar el fic con 2 o con 2000 reviews, porque necesito sentir que soy capaz de acabar todo lo que empiezo. (Estúpidos propósitos de año nuevo...)

Un beso a todas/os y hasta pronto!!


	4. Capítulo 3: Fusión

Seis semanas después de su captura Hermione fue trasladada de su lúgubre celda a una bonita habitación. Las paredes seguían siendo de fría piedra, pero también había una enorme cama adoselada, una suave alfombra blanca y peluda y algunos cuadros a los que Hermione les había dado la vuelta.

Eran retratos. Enormes retratos de gente que no conocía. Pero distinguía en esas caras rasgos muy familiares; los mismos ojos grises, los mismos labios finos, el porte recto y distinguido, el gesto distante y de superioridad...

Eran Malfoys. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y reconocía a Draco en ellos, por eso les había dado la vuelta. Él se lo había reprochado en una de sus numerosas visitas, pero Hermione hizo oídos sordos ante aquel comentario.

Por su parte, Malfoy había decidido no darle importancia alguna a ese detalle. Ella tendría que acostumbrarse a verle muy a menudo, tanto si quería como si no.

Él pasaba cada vez mas tiempo en aquella habitación, que había sido de su abuela, Atia Nott. En parte porque aquel lugar le traía a la mente los únicos buenos recuerdos de su infancia, y tambien por Hermione.

Estaba fascinado y asqueado a la vez.

Ella, casi dos meses después de su captura, seguía desprendiendo ese aura de dignidad que la caracterizaba en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Sabía perfectamente que su vida dependía de los caprichos de Malfoy, pero aun así no agachaba la cabeza ante él, no se mostraba sumisa y complaciente cuando él le pedía algo, sino mas bien malhumorada y protestona.

"No pienso doblar tu ropa, ¿me olles?" gritó Hermione para hacerse oir por encima del ruido del agua.

Malfoy había llegado en plena noche y, sin articular palabra ni encender la luz, y se había metido en el baño dejando toda su ropa regada por la habitación.

Eso era algo nuevo. El rubio siempre llegaba puntual, a media noche, colocaba su ropa en el sofá situado a los pies de la enorme cama y se acostaba al lado de Hermione. Apenas si se rozaban, pero ambos lo sentían. Si, probablemente sentían cosas totalmente diferentes, pero lo sentían.

Desagrado y placer. Asco y profundo deseo.

Pero esa noche no. Hermione se había acostado hacía ya una media hora, y seguía sin sentir al rubio junto a ella. Decidió levantarse, a pesar de que tenía terminantemente prohibido moverse de la cama en toda la noche.

No llevaba encima mas que un escueto camisón de raso morado, obsequio del mortífago. Hermione lo odiaba, pero lo prefería a dormir desnuda junto a él.

Caminó descalza sobre la gran alfombra, silenciosa, y al llegar a la puerta del baño la empujo muy lentamente, recordando el estridente ruido que esta emitía si se abría demasiado rápido.

Lo que vio habría desagradado a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Por dos motivos; era aurora, y estaba acostumbrada a contemplar escenas mucho peores en tiempos de guerra como aquellos. Además, él era un mortífago.

Hermione se adentró unos pasos más dentro de la estancia, y sus pies descalzos se empaparon de sangre. Estaba por todas partes. Manaba del cuerpo del rubio como agua de una fuente.

La chica no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír. Se estaba muriendo. Ella no era libre, pero el había recibido su merecido. En su torso se apreciaban decenas de heridas punzantes, considerablemente profundas, de las cuales procedía toda la sangre. Sus brazos y su rostro estaban intactos.

Se agachó, solamente para satisfacer su curiosidad y ver si aun seguía respirando. Acercó su cara a la del muchacho. Estaba como siempre, impoluta, perfecta. Incluso se podía apreciar en ella un leve gesto de satisfacción, una media sonrisa orgullosa. Típica. Aún seguía respirando, y se estaba mofando de ella por creerle muerto.

Le odiaba tanto.

Cuando puso su mano sobre la boca y la nariz del muchacho no había reparado en lo que él tenía fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha. En pocos segundos Hermione salió despedida hacia la bañera.

"No te atrevas Granger" fue lo último que Hermione escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, con un reguero de sangre corriendo por su frente.

Cuando se despertó no sentía dolor alguno. Es mas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien. El pequeño corte de la cabeza había desaparecido, y también aquella torcedura en su tobillo que le había estado incomodando desde hacía un par de días.

La calidez la invadía. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo acariciado por la suave sábana, porque estaba desnuda. En el suelo pudo ver su camisón, empapado de sangre. Su sangre y la de él, juntas en un pequeño trozo de tela. Nada les unía, es mas, todo les separaba, pero sus esencias se mezclaban ignorando los sentimientos de sus dueños.

Y no solo eso. La mano de Draco también se había enredado en los bucles castaños de Hermione sin su permiso. La había desnudado sin su permiso, y también la habían curado. Sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros de uno de los pecosos hombros de la muchacha, y uno de sus brazos rodeaba posesivamente su cintura.

Habría sido una bonita estampa si a Hermione no le hubiese repugnado la sola presencia del rubio.

Al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que el estado del rubio era totalmente opuesto al suyo. Tenía las manos muy frías, la piel mas pálida de lo usual, y las heridas de su torso no estaban curadas del todo. Ni siquiera habían cicatrizado, algo realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que había sido capaz de sanar por completo el cuerpo de Hermione.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, ya que temía despertale. Malfoy de mal humor era bastante perjudicial para su salud.

Volvió a acomodarse cuidadosamente, intentando recuperar una posición en la cual fuera creíble que aun seguía dormida, con tan mala suerte que el rubio se despertó.

O eso creyó ella en un principio.

Lo único que hizo él fue acomodarse mas al cuerpo de su acompañante. Su boca paso del hombro al cuello de la chica, apoyando su barbilla en la clavícula de esta. Pegó completamente sus caderas al trasero de la muchacha, y, en un último esfuerzo, consiguió enredar sus piernas entre las suaves y doradas de Hermione.

Si ellos hubiesen podido verlo desde fuera se habrían asombrado de lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. Como una fusión entre dos gotas de agua. O de sangre.

De no ser por el aliento del chico sobre su cuello y el roce de la nariz de este contra su oreja, Hermione habría podido pasar toda la noche en aquella posición. Pero el cosquilleo se había vuelto demasiado intenso en la parte baja de su vientre. Lujuria.

No. Jamás con él, con su verdugo, su torturador...el hombre con el que dormía cada noche, el que la había sacado de la celda para tenerla siempre cerca, el que la arropaba, el que malgastaba horas mirandola, anhelando tocarla... Ella sabía todo eso y mucho mas, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era la única que le conocía, de eso estaba segura.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido. Ella se apartó. Él se despertó, enfadado. Ella fue duramente castigada a la mañana siguiente.

¿Por qué? Por no desear lo mismo que él. Por no mirarle con temor y si con desprecio. Por despreciar su sangre tanto como él la de ella.


	5. Capítulo 4: Mis Motivos

Aquella fue la última vez que Hermione se apartó ante el contacto de Draco. Y este se hizo más y más profundo con el paso de las semanas.

La morena tuvo que reconocer que la sumisión tenía sus ventajas. Ya no había insultos, ni sesiones de legeremancia. Las había cambiado por silenciosas sesiones en la biblioteca privada de Malfoy y furtivos besos en el pasillo.

Si. Jamás la había vuelto a tocar dentro de la habitación, pero cada vez que salían él la pegaba contra la puerta y la besaba. Era un beso nervioso. Ansioso. Solo uno. Dos al día en realidad. Uno cuando salían y otro cuando entraban. La respiración de Draco se aceleraba, la de Hermione cesaba por completo. Él temía que ella escapase, y Hermione a su vez temía la reacción del mortífago. Era el pánico lo que la retenía.

Temblaba ante el solo recuerdo de las crudas palabras que salían de su boca. Ya no sabía nada de lo que pasaba fuera. Según Malfoy, Ron había muerto, y Harry había desaparecido. En realidad, según él todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedacitos.

Entonces, ¿para qué luchar?

Porque seguro que todo lo que salía de su boca era una asquerosa mentira. Por eso merecía la pena vivir.

Por la venganza.

Por volver a ver el mar.

Por el olor de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello. Por volver a ver sus enormes ojos grises y volver a sentir su pequeña mano rodeando uno de sus dedos.

Por el deseo.

¿La lujuria puede llegar a ser un motivo para querer vivir? La lujuria y la venganza, si. Ambas son dos razones poderosas para respirar, para levantarse cada día, para mirarle a los ojos y mentir.

Como aquella tarde.

Ambos sabían que el momento se acercaba. Caminaban por el pasillo juntos. La puerta de su habitación se encontraba ya a pocos metros, los mismos que separaban sus bocas, sus cuerpos.

Cuando por fin llegaron Draco apenas pudo contenerse, y, acariciando el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, la besó. Y por su expresión parecía que el beso resultaba doloroso para él.

Mas doloroso que siempre.

Y también lo eran los pequeños golpes rítmicos de cadera de la chica, por no hablar de sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorriendo su torso.

"...Mi pequeña impura..." fue lo único que consiguió articular cuando sintió la pierna desnuda de Hermione subir hasta su cadera. Cuando pasó la mano por ella creyó enloquecer. Era infinitamente mas suave de lo que recordaba.

Ella emitió un leve gemido, incitándolo a continuar, tal y como hacía antes. Y Draco no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

Levantó a Hermione e hizo que la muchacha enredase sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, Hizo que sintiese su creciente deseo, su desesperación, rozando sus fisonomías.

Ese fue el momento en que verdaderamente perdió la cabeza; cuando escucho su nombre en un gemido saliendo de los labios de Hermione.

"...Draco..."

Lo estaba haciendo. Estaba jugando. Lo estaba dominando. Nadie que los viese en ese instante podría asegurar quién era el preso y quién el carcelero. Podría pedirle la Luna, que el mortífago mas sanguinario de los últimos años no tardaría en bajársela.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Aurora y mortífago. Luz y oscuridad tendidos en una cama. Oscuridad desnudando a Luz. Oscuridad besando a luz. Oscuridad amando a Luz.

No era la primera vez que Draco veía el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, pero estaba completamente maravillado. Sus pecosos hombros, sus senos cálidos y pesados, su vientre liso, mas rizos, siete lunares en su muslo derecho y tres en el izquierdo. Se lo sabía de memoria, y no podía dejar de mirarlo, de tocarlo.

Pero de repente se detuvo. La Oscuridad detuvo su avance y se sentó en el borde de la enorme cama adoselada, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Estaba perdiendo el control por una sangre sucia. Y no podía evitarlo.

Ella era todo lo que él quería. Era fuerte, segura de si misma, decidida, inteligente, voluptuosa, sensual...

Una impura. No podía amar a una impura.

Temiendo su propia reacción, se movió y la miró por encima del hombro.

Estaba desnuda, tapándose tímidamente los pechos con un brazo, mientras se colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Su expresión era insondable, pero él quiso interpretar tristeza en ella, anhelo.

No. Tenía que levantarse e irse. Si, a darse una ducha fría.

Hermione comprendió que aun no lo tenía donde quería. Se acercó con cuidado y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al del rubio. De un solo tirón arrancó todos los botones de su camisa. Liberó su torso de la prenda, y comenzó a besar su espalda. Notaba como sus músculos se tensaban uno a uno, pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

Rodeó al chico para bajar de la cama, y se arrodilló entre las piernas de este. Agarró su cara con ambas manos y le obligó a que le mirase.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella con delicadeza, posando su frente en la de él.

"Ya nada es como antes. Esto es la vida real"

"¿Lo es? Yo no recuerdo que mi vida fuese así... Mis padres estaban vivos, él estaba a mi lado. Esa era mi vida."

"Pero yo no estaba en ella" Draco la subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

"Para bien o para mal tu siempre has estado en ella."

El deseo era infinitamente mas fuerte que la razón. Todo daba igual mientras el olor de su piel no le abandonase nunca.

Hermione sabía que no debía, que así solo se estaba destruyendo a si misma.

Draco sintió que estaba traicionando todo aquello en lo que creía: la pureza de la sangre, el elitismo, el odio a todo lo muggle, a todo lo relacionado con Potter.

No sabían cuanto se equivocaban.

Ella no se estaba destruyendo, estaba volviendo a nacer, mas fuerte y poderosa que nunca.

Él ya no creía en todo aquello. Solo creía en el tacto de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el olor de su pelo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos sentía algo como aquello. Desde la última vez que se habían despertado juntos entre doseles verdes y plata


	6. Capítulo 5: La verdad

Él aun seguía durmiendo, exhausto. Ella se dedicaba a examinar todas y cada una de las heridas y cicatrices que él tenía en su torso.

Reconoció cicatrices de caídas infantiles, casi borradas por el paso del tiempo, que en otro tiempo había conocido como la palma de su mano. Heridas de guerra, recientes pero curadas. Heridas de maldiciones, que dejaban horrendas cicatrices.

Entonces reconoció una especial. Estaba justo en uno de sus hombros. Era una herida pequeña y en forma de rombo. Aun estaba abierta, y en cuanto la vio supo que jamás iba a cerrarse.

**----Flash back----**

"¡Vamos Hermione! No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión, Ginny me mataría" dijo Harry corriendo por la estrecha calle.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que enseñarnos? Oh no..." La castaña había metido de lleno un pié en un profundo charco.

"Aquí está. El número 27 de East Side. La nueva sede" dijo el moreno mientras una enorme puerta negra aparecía ante sus ojos.

Cuando entraron en la nueva sala de reuniones todos estaban presentes ya, y Ginny estaba en la cabecera de la mesa con un pequeño frasco verde entre las manos. La pequeña de los Weasley era un as en pociones, y se había especializado en ellas.

Cuando la exposición de Ginny acabó la sala entera la felicitó. Todos menos Hermione. Estaba horrorizada, escandalizada. No podía creerlo.

Una poción para doblegarlos a todos, para controlarlos.

Una poción para matarlos a todos.

Con tan solo tocar esa poción, con el acertado nombre de Nox Incubo, una persona estaría marcada con el símbolo de la muerte. Pero solo un auror podría concedérsela. Y, según palabras de la inventora de la poción, los mortífagos acabarían por salir de su escondite para implorar a un auror que le diese muerte de una vez por todas.

**---End Flash back---**

Estaba condenado.

Ahora comprendía el pésimo humor de todas las mañanas, la debilidad que mostraba últimamente, su desmejorado aspecto.

Pasaba la mayoría de las noches en vela, observándola, porque los sueños le consumían.

Las noches debían ser una verdadera tortura para él, porque era ahí donde hacía efecto la devastadora poción de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde aquel día.

Malfoy parecía mas enfadado que nunca. Sus gritos llenaban el castillo las pocas horas que pasaba allí. Gritaba a los elfos, a los esclavos muggles, y probablemente a los mortífagos con los que se reunía... Se gritaba a si mismo y a todo el que se le acercaba.

A todos menos a Hermione.

No pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, pero esos parecían sus únicos momentos de paz.

Llegaba a la habitación que compartían muy pasada la medianoche, con una bandeja de comida para Hermione. La única comida del día de la muchacha, que devoraba con ansia.Y mientras ella comía él se dedicaba a besarla.

Se colocaba a su espalda, sentados ambos en la cama. Lo primero que hacía cada noche era recoger su espesa melena castaña; la apartaba de su espalda y hombros, los cuales se afanaba en besar hasta que la muchacha acababa de comer todo lo que le había traído.

Lo que pasaba luego era diferente cada día.

A veces solo dormían, cada uno en su lado de la cama.

Otras acababan haciendo en amor en cualquier rincón.

De vez en cuando ella llenaba la enorme bañera para los dos.

Y hablaban.

No como cualquier pareja. Hermione no le preguntaba como le había ido el día, y Draco jamás había comentado con ella la situación de la guerra.

Simplemente charlaban de cosas vanas, del pasado. Nunca del presente.

A veces ella le llamaba pequeño hurón saltarín y le recordaba aquella ocasión en la que le había propinado un buen golpe en plena cara. Él solo reía al recordarlo.

"En aquel momento te odié, pero hoy me parecería excitante..." dijo Draco en un fingido tono pensativo. Hermione golpeó suavemente al chico en un hombro, a modo de reproche, pero él pareció tomárselo como una provocación...

* * *

Draco dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Hermione, que le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.

Bonita imagen.

En realidad lo correcto sería decir que él moría en sueños y que ella no podía dejar de pensar en como escapar de allí.

Porque tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que la poción de Ginny acabase con él. Si Draco se iba, sus esperanzas de volver a ver el mundo, su mundo, desaparecerían con él.

Pero, ¿y si acababa con él? ¿Y si acababa con todo de una vez por todas? Draco estaba podrido por dentro, ella estaba rota y él no se daría cuenta de nada. Un buen final. Ya nadie volvería a sufrir.

Hermione creyó que esa era su oportunidad. Alargó la mano hasta el pantalón de Draco, tirado sobre la cama, y sacó del bolsillo la varita del mortífago.

23 centímetros, madera de arce y nervio de dragón. Una varita asesina. Probablemente, con ella había matado a decenas de personas. Centenares de ellas. A sus padres. Y ahora a él.

Draco abrió los ojos antes de que la muchacha pronunciase una sola palabra. La vio con los ojos fijos en él y la varita ya extendida. Quiso alargar la mano para tocarla, quiso despertar de una de esas pesadillas que lo mataban en sueños.

Pero no consiguió reunir las fuerzas. Y ella tampoco. Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y ninguna conseguía llegar a su boca.

Ni "te amo" ni "te odio".

Y los silencios no matan.

O, por lo menos, no todos.

De un manotazo Draco le arrancó la varita a Hermione de la mano, y de un golpe en la cara la tiró de la cama.

"La pequeña zorra no se da por vencida...aunque ya haya pasado todo un año" dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arrodillaba junto a la chica.

Draco agarro la cara de la chica, cansado.

"No puedo dejarte ir, ¿no lo entiendes? No voy a permitir que te pase nada. ¿Por qué crees que apenas te dejo salir de esta habitación? Hermione Jane Granger está oficialmente muerta. Ya nadie te busca, ni aurores ni mortífagos. Nadie te puede ver, porque que te encuentren significaría tu muerte. Y si tu mueres yo muero."

"Pues moriremos los dos", y con un rápido movimiento la chica se lanzó a por la varita, que había quedado a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

Pero no llego a su destino, porque Draco la alcanzó antes.

Le puso una mano en el cuello, y comenzó a presionar levemente. Aun así, ella comenzó a susurrarle algo.

"No me subestimes. Te mataré, porque tu destrozaste lo que yo mas quería. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Algún día encontraré la manera de levantarme y matarte. Si, sentiré pena por ello, si es eso lo que te preguntas. Pero es mi venganza, mi triunfo. Lo siento amor."

Hermione tenía toda la cara ensangrentada, dolorida, pero aún así fue capaz de sonreir antes de caer inconsciente por la repentina falta de oxigeno.

En ese momento Draco temió haberla matado. Solo consiguió calmarse apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de la chica.

Su corazón latía rápida y violentamente. Justo como cuando llegaba de madrugada y la despertaba susurrándole todo lo que iba a hacerle a lo largo de la noche.

"No lo hice, no los maté. Olvídate ya de eso"

Así pasaron los dos amantes la noche, acostados sobre la blanca alfombra.

Amar y odiar.

Vivir y morir.

Conceptos tan antagónicos y tan cercanos.

* * *

Ese fue el principio del fin. El principio de los insultos, de las malas contestaciones, de la vuelta de la violencia y las discusiones.

El día clave no tardo en llegar.

Una noche Draco llegó temprano, Hermione aun estaba en la ducha. Lo supo porque el vapor de agua salía por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Cuando entró la vio desnuda frente al espejo, desenredando su cabello mojado. El rubio podía verla en todo su esplendor, y ella lo sabía.

Ambos se miraban a través del espejo.

Hacía días que no se miraban directamente.

Esa era una de las reglas que se habían impuesto días antes, desde aquel desafortunado incidente. No las habían discutido, pero ambos las conocían y las cumplían a la perfección.

No se miraban directamente. No se tocaban. Nada de palabras amables ni sonrisas.

Pero Draco rompió las reglas ese día. Se acercó por la espalda y con una mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente los pechos de la chica, pegando su cuerpo por completo al de ella, aun mojado.

"Sueltame" susurró la Gryffindor sin mucha convicción.

Él, sin hablar, dejó un pequeño frasquito vacío encima del lavabo, y colocó la mano recién liberada entre los muslos de Hermione.

Ella solo pudo suspirar profundamente.

"Lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles. ¿Ves ese frasco? Es el veneno mas potente que se conoce en el mundo mágico. Una sola gota produce una muerte instantánea"

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que iba aquello, y la verdad es que tampoco le interesaban demasiado las rumiaciones de Draco. Se dio la vuelta y acercó peligrosamente sus labios rojos a los pálidos de Draco. Se dijo que aquella noche se iba a romper mas de una regla.

Cuando sus alientos ya casi se estaban mezclando él pronunció una sola frase que hizo comprender a Hermione el alcance del poder de la poción de Ginny.

"Me acabo de beber el frasco entero. Y no ha pasado nada"

Ella se separó de él bruscamente, horrorizada. Él se llenó un vaso de agua, para quitarse el amargo sabor del veneno.

En realidad, no quería matarla de un beso. Aunque sería una bonita muerte, muy poética

Pero quién tenía que morir no era ella.

"Mátame. Se que sabes como hacerlo. Tu tienes la solución a esta pesadilla. Cumple tu sueño, pequeña."

Él volvió a acercarse, y ella apenas opuso resistencia.

"¿Te rindes tan pronto? Esperaba algo mas de ti, o por lo menos creí que ibas a suplicarme que te liberase de la maldición. Porque sabes que conozco la solución a todos tus problemas, ¿verdad?"

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Draco la había llevado hasta la mullida cama, la había recostado y se estaba quitando los zapatos sentado en el borde de la misma.

"¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Para que me voy a humillar ante ti? Quieres matarme, y no te culpo por ello. Yo quiero que esto acabe, y tu quieres acabar conmigo."

Él se tendió en la cama vestido, y ella, ante su inactividad, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

"¿Entonces te crees que la estúpida soy yo? Si te mato lo mas probable es que no consiga escapar de aquí con vida. Mire por la ventana que mire el bosque lo inunda todo, y si no puedo desaparecerme en el castillo y sus jardines, lo mas lógico sería pensar que tampoco podré hacerlo en los alrededores...cuestiones de seguridad, supongo. Así que quiero que me garantices la salida."

Se sentía poderosa a esas alturas. Sentada encima de un Draco suplicante e imponiendo sus condiciones.

Hasta que él dio con su punto débil.

"Creí que no te importaba morir con tal de verme muerto..." Draco alargo una mano y comenzó a acariciar la cara de la muchacha. "Lo haces por él, ¿verdad? Quieres estar a su lado"

Ella le apartó la mano rápidamente. Nervios.

"¿De que demonios hablas?"

"Le he visto. Le conozco, en realidad. En estos meses he ido un par de veces a Bulgaria"

Hermione estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿He dicho un par? Sería mas correcto decir un par de docenas..." dijo el chico sonriente.

La muchacha se alejó de él bruscamente, pero este consiguió dominarla con un solo brazo.

Estaba llorando.

"Él está bien, no te preocupes. La guerra aun no ha llegado allí."

Ella era casi incapaz de respirar. Draco lo sabía.

¿Cómo?

Necesitaba una mentira, necesitaba hacerle ver lo absurdo que era lo que estaba pensando.

Hacerle ver lo absurda que era la realidad.

Se recompuso de golpe e intentó mostrar una fingida tranquilidad.

"No es quién tu crees. Sabes perfectamente que todo aquello solo fue una estupidez"

"Vamos Hermione, estoy hablando de un niño, no de una perfecta familia feliz. Muchos bebés nacen por estupideces."

"Pero no mi hijo."

"Nuestro hijo" aclaró el rubio, tajante. "Es cierto que tiene mis ojos."

Ella amagó una sonrisa debajo de las lágrimas.

Flash Back-----------

"Jacob, no llores... No tienes porque estar avergonzado. ¡Claro que tienes un papá como todos los demás niños! Pero él no puede estar aquí contigo. Ni conmigo. Él no... no puede venir de momento, pero vendrá, de eso estoy segura. Si hay algo que caracteriza a tu padre es que consigue todo lo que quiere. ¿Sabes? Al principio yo no le queria... quiero decir, no era mi amigo, ¿comprendes? " aclaró antes la mirada confusa de su pequeño. "Pero lo consiguió, y estoy segura de que un día vendrá y... ¡te obligará a quererle! ¡Siempre lo consigue! Y tú tienes sus ojos...Harás llorar a las chicas como lo hace él."

Jacob ya no lloraba. En realidad, no quería hacer llorar a nadie. En ese momento solo podía imaginar el día en el que Draco vendría a hacer que su madre dejase de llorar todas las noches.

End Flash Back---------

"Te lo dijo... ¿Sabe quién eres?" dijo ella, dándose ya por vencida.

"Si. O tiene un sexto sentido o tus descripciones son muy precisas." Se metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco una foto. Se la tendió a ella.

" Ten, se que hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves"

Cuando poso los ojos sobre el trozo de papel no pudo evitar sonreír. Y, desde la foto, un niño de unos 6 años le devolvía la sonrisa. Era moreno y tenía unos enormes ojos grises. Sostenía una escoba en miniatura y una pequeña pelota dorada entre sus manos. Estaba cubierto de barro hasta las cejas, pero sonreía. Había ganado un partido. Quizá era su primer partido. O no, que mas daba. Él sonreía y ella no estaba a su lado.

No, ella no, pero sí había alguien a su lado.

En la foto, al fondo, se veían dos figuras mas que la saludaban alegremente. Una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo corto y castaño, y un hombre robusto y de calvicie incipiente. Ambos sonreían, mostrando sus perfectas dentaduras.

"No...no puede ser...¿De donde la has sacado?"

"Me la ha dado Jacob para ti. Es de su último partido de Quidditch, ganaron gracias a él. Es un pequeño gran buscador, como su padre" Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo.

"No te creo...¡No te creo! Yo tengo la pulsera, vi todo destrozado, ¡lo vi!" gritó mientras arrancaba las sabanas para tapar su desnudez.

"Escuché a mi padre planear el ataque días antes. Así que, la noche anterior me planté en Delabole y me los llevé con un par de palabras bonitas. Es tan fácil engañar a los muggles... Sobre todo si les hablas de seres queridos. Tan solo tuve que decirles que Jacob les necesitaba, y me habrían acompañado a las puertas del mismo infierno"

Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Eran tantas las dudas que se agolpaban en su cabeza...

"P-pero...no..."

"La pulsera se la arranqué yo. Con la excitación del momento no se dio ni cuenta"

"¿Pero cómo lo sabias? ¿Como sabía que tenía significado para mi, que la reconocería?" Hermione volvió en sí al ver las piernas de Draco ante sus ojos.

"Tú misma me lo contaste. Una noche estábamos sentados a la orilla del lago, y unas piedrecitas blancas brillaban a la luz de la luna"

Ambos sonrieron al recordar viejos tiempos.

"Lo recuerdas..."

Ya estaban muy cerca. Demasiado como para volver a separarse.

"Lo recuerdo todo. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia. Todo" murmuró Draco, tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Acercó su nariz al cabello de la muchacha y sonrió. Eso era lo que quería tocar, ver y oler antes de morir.

"¿Entonces por qué has hecho todo esto?" La castaña no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, acompañadas por un lastimoso quejido.

"Porque te odio" dijo con voz firme el chico.

Y no mentía.

Dejo caer de nuevo a Hermione, que aterrizó con un golpe sordo en el suelo. Pero él no pudo oírlo. Ya estaba desquiciado.

"¡Te odio porque no eres mía! ¿Por qué tenias que irte, eh? Todo podría haber ido bien... Si, todo esto es por tu puta culpa. ¡Tu has destrozado nuestras vidas! Joder, amo a una impura y ella no me corresponde. ¡Eso es impensable! Tenía que odiarte, tanto como tu a mi. No, mucho mas, mucho mas..."

Draco salió de la habitación dando un portazo

Hermione subió a la cama de nuevo, sonriente a pesar del dolor

"Están bien..."

Hacía años que no tenía motivos para llorar de alegría.

Al fin todo volvía a cobrar sentido, el puzzle tenía todas sus piezas de nuevo.

* * *

El mundo entero la estaba esperando ahí afuera. Tan solo tenía que salir.

Pero, ¿cómo? Draco ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como antes, lo que dificultaba mucho la tarea. Era muy improbable que consiguiese quitarle la varita si él no se quitaba los pantalones antes.

En ese momento el muchacho estaba en medio de la habitación, leyendo unos papeles que acababa de sacar del fondo de un cajón.

Draco no pudo evitar notar la mirada fija de Hermione en su bolsillo.

"Si me matas la tendrás. Sólo si me matas" dijo el chico, serio, sin levantar los ojos del papel.

Hermione dudó apenas unos segundos.

"Lo haré"

Draco se dijo que esa no era la voz que él conocía. Era fría e impersonal. La de Hermione era mas expresiva, emotiva y cálida.

"Dame tu varita y te mataré, aquí y ahora"

Él veía salir las palabras de su boca, pero sentía que no se correspondían. No era ella. Y su deseo era morir a manos de Hermione, no de una cualquiera.

Quería verla otra vez. Una última vez.

"Una noche y la libertad será tuya"

Con una sola frase se entendieron. Ambos comprendieron que había poco tiempo para miramientos, así que se arrancaron la ropa tan rápido como pudieron, pero las prisas acabaron allí.

No pudieron evitar recrearse el uno en el otro. Se grabaron el uno en el otro, que era lo único que siempre habían necesitado.

No separarse nunca.

Ser, en esencia, la misma persona.

El sudor y las lágrimas se mezclaron. También los sollozos y los gemidos, los "adios" y los "estaremos siempre juntos"

Sus vidas habían sido siempre contrarias. El bien y el mal. La luz y la oscuridad. Sangre sucia y sangre limpia. Prisionera y captor.

Al fin y al cabo, todo se reducía a una sola diferencia. Vida y muerte.

Y tuvo que hablar. Tuvo que decir algo. Tuvo que decir eso.

"Solo prométeme que cada día, a cada instante, le recordarás a Jacob que su padre le quiere. Que haga lo que haga estará bien, porque es todo un Malfoy, y si tiene un ápice de tu inteligencia no cometerá todos los errores que yo cometí"


End file.
